Ritsu's Companion: Mad Hatter
by AliceMoon88
Summary: This is a story inspired by Pandora Hearts but still based in the Soul Eater Universe. It still has Ritsu in it though! Whoooo Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy, oh and this is the sequel to Ritsu's New Beginning, so check that out if you havent. Rated T for language and blood. I do NOT own Soul Eater or Pandora Hearts.


This story (I hope) wont be too long. It is jsut going to explain how Ritsu can into the possession of Mad Hatter and what MH is. It takes place in his first encounter of Luna, sooo I make include that too. So forget what is aid about no being long. Chances are it will be. But I hope to clear myself of this writersblock. I dun like it! Dx

Anywhooo, expect things soon!

~Lazy Writer Tay

((This RP takes place right after Ritsu leaves his home and starts for the Academy.))

[Ristu is walking with his bag slung over his sholder and looks at a picture of his sisters and brother and best friend. Whilst holding the picture he starts laughing and begins to run. At that moment, he took one step and the earth was shaken and he was quickly developed in darkness and lost consciousness .]

Ritsu: Nnng, my head hurts...what the hell happened...?

[Ristu sits up and feel for his bag. He finds it a few feet from him, but it's so dark where he is, it's barely visible. He goes to reach for it and the room instantly fills with light.]

Right: Ack..!

[Startled by the sudden light, he stummbles backward and as his eyes ajust to the light, he now sees where he is. He is in a room with shelfs alined with dolls and puppets of all kinds. The moment he goes to question the room, a figure appears before him and stares at his face.]

?: Ooooh? A human! A human has come to play!

[The moment the figure finishes his sentence, the dolls and puppets alike, arrupt with laughter. The begin to shake and move about. Almost life like. Some even begin to float off their shelves. They swarm around Ritsu, filling his ears with their piercing laughter. He covers his ears and doubles over squeezing his one good eye closed.]

?: Everyone settle down. I'm sure you're fightening the boy.

Ritsu: Wha-what...?

[A girl with a white and black dress walks out from the shadows. He white hair glittering off of the lights in the room. He didn't notice, but the dolls and puppets had stopped laughing and stopped dancing and just looked at the girl.]

?: What's your name? I'm Luna.

[The girl twirls in a circle and holds her arms out to her side with a grin that seemed almost sinister. Ritsu, who was still shocked from everything that had just happened within the last few minuets, didn't say anything.]

Luna: Well? Erick, did you get his name yet? It seems he doesn't talk much.

[The figure who was just inches from Ritsu's face earlier approached Luna with shrugged shoulders, slightly shaking his head back and forth.]

Erick: Indeed I do. He quite a person. Ritsu Takan, I believe. Interesting fact, he was a noble before he stubbornly refused the succussion, and is now almost blind behind those bandages.

[Erick closed his left eye and pointed at Ritsu's bandages, almost mocking him it seems. The moment Ritsu went to speak, a puppet dropped only inches from his face and bounced on its strings.]

Puppet: You're blind~! You're blind~! How fun~! Let's remove his bandages and see his eye~!

[The puppet began to move it's arms towards Ritsu's bandages and as Ritsu jerked back ward, the puppet stopped. The wooden face of the puppet seems to twist in pain, and from what seemed like from the inside out, burst into nothing. Blood from the puppet was raining down in the room for a unnaturally long time.]

Luna: Stupid puppet. Do not act with out my permission. You should be well aware of that.

Doll1: Luna's angry~! She's angry~!

Doll2: The bad puppet got broken by Luna~!

Puppet1: He was a fool to begin with~!

Luna: It's so pretty. The blood produced by these creations, simply wonderous.

[Luna turns to Erick with open arms]

Luna: Erick, shall we dance?

Erick: My pleasure.

[Erick and Luna dance around in the air and the dolls and puppet join them. Ritsu, still on the checkered floor stared up at all of them in disbelief.]

Ritsu: ...?!

[A sudden pain shot through Ritsu's body. He crossed his arm over his chest and leaned over, but not enought to loss his balance.]

Doll: Are you in pain~?

Puppet: It's fine, soon you'll be a demon too~

Ritsu: What? I'm a human..can I really be turned into a..a..

Luna: It's not impossible. In fact, you would make a nice play toy.

[Luna suddenly close to Ristu, he takes hold of his chin and lifts his head to make eye contact with hers. Letting out a slight chuckle, he throws his chin upwards, making him fall backward.]

Luna: Shall we continue our little party?

[Ritsu, angry, scared, and confused. Grabbed Luna's wrist as she went to walk away and threw she to the ground, know pointing one of his knives at her throat.]

Erick: Luna?!

Luna: It's alright Erick. No need to worry. Just simply stay there, I can handle myself. Understand?

Erick: Crystal. I'll take my leave then. I am in a hurry to my next job anyways.

[Erick bows his respect to Luna and flips up his hood and walks out. A few of the dolls following.]

Luna: Now then..

[Grabbing the blade at her throat with her hands, blood flowed between her fingers and down her arm.]

Ritsu: What are you doing?! I can kill you at any moment!

Luna: But will you.

[With a smirk on her face, her appearance changed for a only a second. But that one second seemed to last a eternity. Ritsu immedately flew off of her and dropped his knife, standing back in disbelief. The image she had changed to was of the girl that made him gather the courage to leave home. The scarlett hair and crimison eyes staring up at him, like she could cry at any moment.]

Ritsu: What...what the hell...who are you?!

Luna: I thought I would get a good reaction outta you!

[Errupting with laughter, Luna lay on the floor, licking the blood from her palms. She began to sit up.]

Luna: So, you do indeed know the little girl, eh?

Ritsu: How..

Luna: Now, now. I need only one thing from you.

Ritsu: Something..?!

[Ritsu was pushed into a standing position, and held in place by the strings of the puppets. Luna slowly walking towards him.]

Luna: I wouldn't try and struggle. Those strings have been sharpened to protect my dear puppets. It would cut you in two, before you got free.

[Luna no standing about a foot away she looked at the white haired boy with his hair slung over his shoulder and his bandages not lossening about his eye.]

Luna: You have beautiful eyes, a blood red color. Did you know that children with Red eyes are a sign of misfortune?

Ritsu: Misfortune?

Luna: Oh, that's right. I almost forgot.

[The puppet strings neared his bandages, cutting them into tiny scraps of paper, watching then flutter to the floor, he looked back towards Luna but instead, felt immesense pain shot through his head.]

Luna: Before you become one of my puppets...I'll take a treasure..

[Luna had stuck her fingers into the wounded eye of Ritsu. She then curled her fingers and ripped out his eye, causing blood to rolling down his face, disregaurding the puppet strings, he flung himself backward, causing cuts all over him, still being held up, and the strings not allowing him to hit the floor, the strings, dug deeper into his flesh.]

Doll: What are you going to do with that eye~?

Luna: Hmm, maybe give it to Erick. After all, I think red eyes would look good on him. I mean, the only reason he was brought here was to take these eyes.

Ritsu: You...

Luna: Hmm, what are you spouting over the-?!

[Luna froze at the sight of Ritsu. But not really him, but the thing behind him. A red, blood shot eye, the size of her door way appeared from the shadows behind him. Ritsu, feeling the strings from the puppets lossen, takes his chance and lunges toward the knife he had dropped earlier and swung at Luna, however, all he hit was a few of the dolls, with one of his hands covering his newly purged eye socket.]

Luna: Well, this is certainly a nussicance. What do you want Hatter?!

[Luna kicks Ritsu back into place and backs away.]

Luna: You want the boy, go right ahead. I no longer have any use for him.

[Luna turns around and begins to walk away. However, when she walks, it seems the whole room goes with her. He is soon developed in darkness once again. Only this time, he stayed awake.]

Ritsu: Dammit, what now...

?: I am willing to help you..

Ritsu: Huh? Who is it! I've have damn near enough of your stupid games!

[Ritsu gets up and turns around and is greeted by a black cloak like being, with a top hat and a giant, blood shot red eye.]

Ritsu: What...are you...

?: I am the Mad Hatter. I will replace your left eye. I will give you some power.

Ritsu: Woah, wait. I don't even know what you mean!

Hatter: I am a demon, however, I do not wish to drain humans of their energy. I've been watching you, and since you have been her for so long, I will becom the demon part of you that has already developed. I will be a protector so to speak.

Ritsu: Demon..protector huh? Hmph, sounds like a scam to me,but for some reason I can believe you. Fine, i'll agree to your little proposition.

Hatter: Then it shall be done.

Ritsu: Wha-?!

[The hatter started to glow and transformed into a little red orb of light and quickly flew into Ritsu's chest. After a few moments, he chest felt a sharp pain. He clenched his chest and fell to his knees. After the pain subsided, he checked his chest out of curiousity. After removing his clothes to reveal to chest, he saw a mark.]

Hatter: This is a mark of out contract. Do not push your body, remember that.

Ritsu: Right...

[The mark was a shape of a ridged clock, with both hands overlapped at what would be the 12, but it had no numbers. There was also a symbol inside the clock itself. The sign of a contractor of a demon.]

Ritsu: Well then, that solves that I guess..

[The scenary quickly changed to that of the desert again, but this time, he was in sight of his destination. The DWMA Academy, was only a little ways away.]

-END-


End file.
